


The Correct Word is 'Our'

by SatuD2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: Videl and Gohan are interrupted by a spontaneous and unplanned family gathering. GV





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cross-post from FF.net from 2008 which was an entry into the SweetestIrony club on DA (a Videl/Gohan club). I actually won off this fic, so I hope you enjoy :)

The sun was shining high in the sky, casting short shadows over the world below. It shone off the roof of a small capsule house in dappled patches, as most of it was sheltered by tall trees. Inside a young woman was doing the dishes, standing with her back to the rest of the room. A dish slipped from between her fingers and when she jerked forward to catch it she let out a groan and rested a hand on her stomach. The dish shattered on the tiles.

"Damn stomach," she cursed.

There was a soft chuckle and then two arms had wrapped around her from behind, large hands resting on her stomach.

"Didn't I say I would do that?"

"Yeah, but you were reading or studying or some nerdy thing and I just thought…"

"Didn't the doctor say you shouldn't strain yourself?"

"Screw him," she said, her voice short. "He doesn't know anything about me. I can handle it."

Another short chuckle. The tips of his fingers started to play gently over the skin of his stomach, shifting the cloth of her shirt back and forth. She tried to stay angry, but her muscles grew weak and she leaned back into him.

"Even you need to know your limitations, Videl-san," he murmured into her ear.

"It's your fault I'm in this state in the first place, Gohan-kun," she mumbled, putting her hands over his. He laughed softly, pressing his lips to her cheek. She turned in his arms, moving back a little to accommodate her pregnant stomach, and smiled up at him. "All your fault."

"So far as I remember, Videl-san, you played some part in it too." Gohan grinned at his wife, then leant down to gently kiss her lips. She slipped her arms around her neck, boosting herself up on her toes, her lips curling up beneath his.

Then, just as he was about to tighten his grip, just as he was about to press her closer to him, the doorbell rang.

They broke apart instantly, looking towards the door. Disappointment flooded Gohan's face as Videl sighed softly.

"It's alright," she said. "You get it, I'll…"

"No, you get the door and I'll pick up the remains of this." He smiled as he rested his hands on her pregnant stomach, adoration in his eyes as he looked at her. "It's easier for me to bend down."

She didn't look too happy about that, but could admit that even though he had further to go to get to the ground he didn't have a protruding stomach in the way. She nodded grudgingly and turned, leaving him to squat and start collecting shards of porcelain in one hand.

She opened the door and clapped her hands over her ears as an exuberant voice shouted, "Nee-chan!"

"Goten," she said with a shaky smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Me and Trunks were playing in the forest and I said, let's go see nii-san and nee-chan, but he was a bore and went home, is nii-san here?"

"Yeah, he's inside." Goten kicked off his shoes and ran into their house with a happy laugh, leaving Videl to call fruitlessly after him, "There's a broken dish in there, don't cut your feet!"

"Nii-san!"

Goten's enthusiastic shout told Videl that he had found his older brother and she sighed as she shut the door. Fantastic, just when she wanted to spend some pleasant alone time with her husband his younger brother had to butt in.

"He-e-ey, squirt," Gohan said, sounding honestly pleased. Just like him to completely forget his own rather adult feelings towards his wife the moment his brother appeared. "Careful, don't stand on any broken glass."

Videl entered the room and smiled as Goten lifted off the floor and zoomed around his brother in circles instead of running. He had so much energy for someone who was growing up. It was fun watching him. He caught sight of her and flew to her straight away, grinning, laughing, holding out his hands. She caught them and he spun her around once, before settling down on his feet, letting go of her hands and putting his on her stomach instead.

"Wow, nee-chan," he said, his eyes wide. "You're _huge_!"

Videl didn't know if she should be insulted or complimented. The way he lay his head sideways, his face screwed up, the slight smile that tweaked his lips certainly told her she should choose the latter, but it was difficult. She was very self conscious about her stomach.

Gohan finished picking up the bits of broken dish and dropped them into the bin. Then he went and joined his brother in crouching in front of Videl, also pressing his ear to the stretched skin over her belly.

"When's it gonna be born, nii-san?" Goten asked in a soft murmur, turning his head so he was facing Gohan across Videl's stomach.

"Soon, squirt," Gohan said, his voice just as hushed. "A couple of weeks at the most."

"That's not soon."

"Yeah it is. It's very soon." Gohan smiled up at Videl and she found herself unable to resist smiling back. "Hey, squirt, Videl made cookies yesterday. There's still a couple left in the fridge."

"Yes! Cookies!" Goten rocketed away and almost instantly his laughter was accompanied by the sound of the fridge door opening. Videl was distracted from this by Gohan standing up and kissing her gently.

"I didn't make cookies," she whispered.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take him about twenty minutes to figure that out," he murmured back, kissing her again.

She smiled and put one hand on his cheek. Just as he was closing in for yet another kiss, the doorbell rang again. They pulled apart, then Videl let out a low sigh. Gohan echoed it, then gently rubbed his thumb over her jaw line.

"I know," he said softly. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

That wasn't what she was worried about, but she was still appreciative when he moved past her and opened the door. Her stomach sank down to her feet as she heard Gohan's nervous voice say, "Oh, hi, Mum…"

"I brought Dad," Chichi said, sounding enthused. "And some cookies."

"Oh…great!" Chichi bustled through the door, Ox-King in tow, and let out an overjoyed shriek at the sight of Videl.

"Oh, Videl-chan, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Chichi-san," Videl said, smiling uncertainly as her hands rested protectively on her stomach. She couldn't help her smile widening as Gohan managed to find his way back into the room, laden with plastic containers filled with cookies.

"I couldn't find any cookies… Hi, Mum!"

Goten sprinted from the kitchen and grabbed one of the boxes from Gohan, pulling it open and wolfing down the cookies. Videl was new to the family, and watching anyone with a drop of Saiyan blood in them basically inhaling food was still a slightly disturbing experience for her.

Gohan took the rest of the boxes to the kitchen then leant in the doorway, smiling apologetically as Chichi, Ox-King and Goten all fussed over Videl, avoiding their blood-relative in favour of their adopted one. Without any warning at all the front door opened again.

"Hey, guys!"

"Goku-sa! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Videl was in awe at how Chichi could sound both pleased and threatening at the exact same time. It was a gift, that was for sure.

"I brought a fish!"

This fish was the size of their living room and Goku had to pull hard to get it through the door. Videl and Gohan stood, horror-struck, watching as the strongest man in the world transported the whole fish into their kitchen as his wife followed (still nagging) and their youngest son bothered his grandfather for a piggy-back.

"G-Gohan-kun," Videl murmured, her eyes wide, one hand pressing on her forehead, the other resting on her stomach. "W-what are they…?"

"I'm gonna go find Trunks," Goten declared. "If he's not training with his dad then we can go to the arcade."

"Oh no you don't, young man," Chichi said, frowning. "You're marching home right now and finishing your homework."

"Aww, Mu-u-u-um," Goten whined, but he was already heading towards the door, his shoulders slumped in the I'm-being-forced-to-do-something-boring way he had adapted whenever he was told to do something by his mother.

"We'll see you next time, Videl-chan," Chichi said, her voice instantly light and happy. "Don't forget to call when the baby comes. I want to be there to hold my first grandchild." Her voice choked up and she wiped beneath her eyes. "Come on, Dad, it's time to go home. Goku-sa, I'm gonna start cooking when I get home!"

"Oo, what's for dinner!" Goku asked enthusiastically. "I'm hungry. C'ya, Gohan, Videl. I expect a sparring match after the tyke's born."

"You've got it, Dad," Gohan said, grinning.

Goku's eyes lit up as they rested on Videl and she felt that warm spark of comfort she always felt when a member of Gohan's family showed her any sign of acceptance.

"Don't push yourself," he said gently, and that warmness spread a little further. "Having a baby's hard work. I should know; Chichi almost broke my hand with Gohan."

Videl smiled and gripped Gohan's hand tightly in her own.

"I'll be careful, promise," she said quietly.

"Good." Goku hesitated at the door, then went back and hugged first his son, then his daughter-in-law. "You two look after each other, okay? I know I told you that at the wedding, but I think…"

"It's okay, Dad," Gohan interrupted. "We understand."

Goku nodded as he pulled back. He looked at the two of them, a deep and almost tangible pride in his eyes, then grinned and left without another word, closing the door behind him. Gohan and Videl stood still for a moment, then turned to face each other. Gohan was smiling apologetically again, blushing a deep red.

"Sorry about my family," he said. "They'll do that a lot I'm guessing. We're not really big on alone time…"

"Our," Videl said softly.

Gohan was quiet for a moment, then blinked and frowned a little, confused.

"Huh?"

"Our, Gohan-kun. The correct word is 'our'." She smiled, watching the confusion in her husband's eyes deepen. "They're _our_ family."

Gohan blinked, thought about it for a moment (for a smart guy he was remarkably dense sometimes), then grinned widely.

"Oh! I get it!"

"Smart boy," she said, then leaned forward and kissed him. "Now, where were we?"

He laughed softly and kissed him, one hand slipping along her jaw and into her hair while the other rested on the side of her pregnant belly.

"I love you, Videl-san," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "So much. You have no idea how much."

"I love you too, Gohan-kun," she whispered back, feeling the same shiver pass through his muscles. "You and our family." And her hand joined his on her stomach


End file.
